Don't Ignore Me Or
by wishwars
Summary: One Shot. Mamoru has been studying all the time lately, and Usagi is not happy about it. How will she make sure he pays her some attention?


_AN: Thought this would be fun!_

 _Disclaimer: As always, Sailor Moon does not belong to me._

* * *

Usagi stood in the doorway of her and Mamoru's bedroom, shifting her high-heeled feet back and forth, and watched her fiancé with shrewd eyes. He was currently sitting at his desk, shuffling through some papers with one hand, while typing on his laptop with the other.

It had been weeks, _weeks_ since they had had a decent conversation, let alone spent any real quality time together. Of course, Usagi understood that he had a lot of work to do to in his last year of med school, but really, this was just ridiculous.

 _That man really needs to learn how to take a break_ , Minako had stated with authority.

 _Or at least that he can't leave his absolutely adorable fiancée to her own devices_ , Usagi finished with a wicked grin.

Her hand swung the belt of the trench coat she had borrowed from Minako as she planned her next move. He wasn't going to be happy at first but… He really had this coming.

Shrugging her shoulders, Usagi decided to make her presence known. "Mamo-chan!" she called, stepping through the doorway and into the room.

Mamoru picked up one of the three textbooks surrounding him and flipped a page.

Usagi huffed and tried again. "I'm ho-ome!" she sing-songed.

He raised one arm as if in a wave of acknowledgement and quickly returned to his work.

Usagi furrowed her brows. "Mamo-chan," she snapped, causing his shoulders to tense for an instant.

"Yes, Usagi?" he asked, with the sound a man who suffered terribly, but with great patience.

Usagi quickly schooled her face back into her usual pleasant expression. And without even an Usako?! She'd show him suffering!

"Mamo-chan, I need you to look at this outfit I just got while shopping with Mina-chan."

She watched as his head fell into the hand not holding his really too-big-to-be-healthy textbook, causing his voice to come out muffled. "Usa, I can't right now. I'm really busy."

Usagi put on a pout, "Pleeeease, Mamo-chan! It will only take a minute."

With another sigh, he closed the book and placed it in lap, turning around to face her. She had to try very hard to keep a triumphant grin off her face at the look on his – oh, he was _not_ happy.

Normally, she wouldn't enjoy the idea that she was upsetting the love of her life, but he needed to understand that he couldn't just ignore her. All. The. Time.

"Okay, so I need your honest opinion about this outfit because Minako said it looked really good on me, but you know she's always saying stuff like that and it's hard to tell when she means it now so, like, I have to be careful about actually listening to – "

"Usa," she could practically hear his teeth grinding, "Can you just show me so I can get back to my work?"

Usagi shrugged, "Sure."

And with that, she quickly untied the trench coat and let it drop to the floor, where it was almost immediately followed by Mamoru's jaw.

Usagi looked down at her outfit – lingerie that consisted of a black corset and matching panties along with thigh-high lace stockings and a garter belt – and pretended to look concerned.

"See, I thought the corset might be a little too tight," she said, watching her fiancé's eyes follow her hands as she pressed them under her breasts and then smoothed them down her sides. "But Mina thought it would look better this way."

She walked forward a bit, grinning as his eyes followed the sashay of her hips, and stopped in front of their floor length mirror. "And then I wasn't sure about the stockings." This time she bent over and skimmed her hands up her leg, as if looking for rips.

She tried not to giggle at the strangled sound that came out of Mamoru's mouth in response and turned to face the mirror full-on.

"I don't know. I'll think I'll just return it," she declared, crossing the room and stepping over Minako's trench coat as she left. "Sorry for wasting your time!" she called over her shoulder.

"U-usako."

His frenzied wheeze was almost immediately followed by the sound of Mamoru's precious textbook hitting the floor and his hurried footsteps following after her.

Usagi grinned. Oh yes, _now_ he would suffer.

* * *

 _AN: Mamoru really does need to learn..._


End file.
